The Light of Camelot
by Starry-Valley
Summary: A mysterious girl runs away from home only to run into the man of her dreams and her biggest enemy, Arthur, who falls in love with her knowing that it's wrong. A Arthur x OC story. Rated T for possible kissing and other stuff...
1. The Girl From Neirvenya

The Light of Camelot

Chapter 1

The Girl from Neirvenya

On a warm and sunny day, near the gates of Camelot, there was a young woman who was new to Camelot. If you are wondering she had very short black hair like a mischievous pixie, she even had the dark magenta eyes of such and light brown skin that was so soft; it felt like silk. The young maiden wore a long purple dress that had no strap but tied in the back with a big silver bow. She was rather amazed at the structure of Camelot. She took a deep breath…

"You can do this, Talithei, you can do this." I said to myself. My name is Talithei; I am a young, spirited and mature lady.

She was new to Camelot and being near people. But, Talithei knew that she couldn't tell anybody that she wasn't from here.

My mother told me that Camelot's king, Uther Pendragon, didn't take well to outsiders and that I should be careful with who I spoke to. I was going to be careful and I wasn't going to say a word…

"Halt! Who are you?" A couple of guards came up to me.

"U-uh…my name is Talithei…I'm new here."

The two knights looked at each other and looked back at me.

"Where are you from?"

"I came from a few countries back…I'm from Neirvenya…."

"Neirvenya? Why are you here?" The guards pointed their silver spears at me suspiciously.

"U-Uhm! I've ran away from home! I'm here because I want a new start, please!"

The guards put their spears away and bowed but one of them noticed something on my arm.

"That! What is it?"

He pointed to my left arm, it was my birthmark. I sighed.

"It's not what you think! It's just a birthmark…really."

"I don't think so, that's the Crest of the-"

"Royal Neirvenyian Family, I know. But if you look closely, it's just a blotch. It's not what you think…"

The guards persisted and refused to believe my story.

"I doubt it. Rumor is only the Neirvenyian Family has the mark of the phoenix on their bodies and that's look it. I believe you're lying. You're a princess, aren't you?"

"NO! I am not!"

The guards refused to believe me.

"Lady Talithei, you should have sent word of your arrival here. We would've sent a carriage!" Guards bowed their heads to me; I was a little taken back by it.

"W-Wait a minute! I'm just a lowly girl! I'm nobody special!"

"Nobody special? Ha, alright, milady we believe you." The guards laughed their helmets off at my comment then they quickly became serious.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but since your of royal blood we'll be escorting you to the castle."

"W-What? But I'm just a girl, really! Besides, if I was the princess, I'm here without proper notification. The king will be caught off guard! At least tell him that an unexpected princess is here!"

The guards nodded their heads and went off to warn the King of my arrival, but while they did that, I snuck away. I'm just a girl! I'm nothing special, right?

-In the Royal Court of Camelot-

The king talked with his royal guard as the servants walked around serving drinks to the multitude. King Uther sighed. His son, Arthur, took notice and appeared worried.

"Is something wrong, Father?" Arthur held his father's back.

"I'm fine, Arthur…just fine. I've had a certain ache in my wrist for months now."

"Maybe Gaius should take a look at it." Morgana mentioned.

"No, I'm fine…Really."

Just then the two guards stumbled into the doors trying to catch their own breathes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked. Uther stepped in front of his son.

"What's going on here? How dare you enter without permission?" Uther said with a stern and low voice.

"There…is a princess, sir…She came just this afternoon."

"Princess? Princess of where?" questioned Uther. The guards looked at each other.

"The Princess of Neirvenya….her name is Talithei." "Sire, Neirvenya is ruled by Queen Aliseph, even you must know who that is."

"Aliseph?" the king looked a bit dumbstruck and surprised. "_The _Aliseph?" The guards nodded their heads enthusiastically. The king copped his mouth.

"Well, bring her in, bring her in!"

The guards had a rather distressed look on their faces, the king looked disappointed.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She's somewhere in the plaza, sir…we left her."

There was a very awkward silence.

"Well, bring her here! It's already bad enough she came here without notification…Address the rules of Camelot to her as well!" The guards bowed to their king and marched off.

"A princess, eh? I wonder what she's here for. It must be urgent if she came without a single heads-up." Morgana commented.

"She's a princess of Neirvenya….I hear they're queen is quite beautiful." Arthur said.

"Have respect, Arthur. This girl is the daughter of Queen Aliseph herself. I've met the woman; she's a force to be differentiated."

"Oh really? What is she like?" Morgana asked.

"She looks as young as you do Morgana and she's my age."

"Youth beyond her years?...It sounds like the work of magic." A fellow knight said.

"Ha ha ha…It isn't magic; it's the water they drink. Whenever you go to Neirvenya it looks no different than Camelot only everyone has either white or black hair and nearly everyone looks young…it's only the truly old people that look old. Nothing in that water is magic. The water runs through a grove of special mushrooms that have been long since picked or plucked."

"If the mushrooms have been picked wouldn't water lose its properties?" questioned Morgana.

"Let me finish, Morgana…It's not the mushrooms, those get eaten or fed to dogs. But it's the soil. The soil has certain unknown properties that work reservation in the flesh and bone of anything; it just seems like eternal youth because you get to look 20 well into your 60's. But after that, nothing."

"You seem to know a lot about this country, Father. Might I ask who this Aliseph was to you?" Arthur asked with a chuckle.

"She was a brilliant woman, very beautiful but she already had a husband…His name was Alexander Kiliya Neeve; I'll never forget that name for the rest of my life. When I was there, in Neirvenya, Aliseph was already pregnant with her daughters and your mother was already pregnant with you, Arthur. And besides Aliseph was already very in love with Alexander; she wasn't going to leave him for anyone, not even me."

"Well, Father, I'll take my leave for now and go attend to this princess."

"Be careful, Arthur."

"I will, Father."

Arthur took his leave and went into the city to find the princess of Neirvenya but elsewhere in the city, the princess was a bit distressed.

"Ugh! I've been in the castle for too long to not know an inn when I see one. Sigh…Where in the world will I live?" I groaned as I walked through plaza, not knowing where to go. But just then an apple fell down to my feet, I picked it up with caution.

"Hm?" I examined the apple that came out of nowhere.

"Oh! That's mine, ma'am." A young skinny man walked up to me and when he saw my face, he seemed to be confused and a bit dumbstruck. "Oh…hello, uhmm…My name is Merlin…it's good to meet you." The man named Merlin stuck out his hand for a shake. I shook his hand with honor.

"My name is Talithei; I'm a bit new here."

"I can tell. Umm you can keep the apple, we have plenty more…"

"Oh! Thank you!" I smiled gently at Merlin and he walked off, he looked back at me two or three times but he still left. I looked at the apple…That boy, Merlin…

"He can use magic…" I said under my breath as I took a bite from the apple. I looked at the city of Camelot in the sunlight. The bricks of each separate building having certain scratches and being covered with unique patterns of moss. Some were old and some were new, it was nothing like the city of Neirvenya. I mustn't think of Neirvenya right now…that place is none of my concern anymore…I'm from Camelot now, Neirvenya has no place in my heart anymore.

You see, I ran away from home because my mother is…so malevolent and catty. I was treated so cruel in Neirvenya, like a fool.

My hair would be longer but that evil woman cut it out of frustration. I was always treated so different in Neirvenya, I wonder why.

My name, Talithei, means daunting beauty and my face only proved the fact. My father once said '_you will never achieve peace, Talithei, for your face will not allow it.' _I think him saying that has cursed me for good.

They say that only children of Aliseph can have the mark of the phoenix on their body but…this isn't a phoenix, it's just a messed up blotch. Maybe from a distance it resembles the crest but no…this is just something that I was born with.

A blotch on my arm, maybe it represents how my life will be…just a big blotch on life. Ugh…I'm being too negative; I'll shake it off and take my new life one step at a time.

That's right! I'm going to be happy now that my mother is out of the way! That's it! There's nothing more to say! I shall…PREVAIL!

As I ranted in my head, I had managed to trip into a man's armor and my forehead smacked straight into the back of armor.

"Ouch! Ugh! Watch your step, buddy!" I rubbed my little forehead, excessively as I waited for an apology.

The man turned around and looked at me; I was too busy rubbing my forehead to see him.

"Excuse you?"

"I said…Watch your step!" I looked up at the man and to my amazement, he was quite handsome. His dirty blonde hair framed his face lavishly, his eyes were as blue as the sky, his lips were dutifully pink and his skin was very beige and regal. I was practically speechless. He was so gorgeous…

"For your information, you ran into me first and if you watched where _you _were going then I wouldn't be wasting my time and words on you and maybe your head wouldn't be as big as a watermelon right now, but it was always like that, wasn't it?"

WHAT? How dare he? Who in the world does he think he is?

"How dare you?...I've never heard a man talk to a lady like that!"

"That may be true but I've never heard a woman talk so irrespectively to a _prince of Camelot_ no less!"

I gasped. He's a prince? What kind of PRINCE talks to ANY woman like that!

"Well, if you had acted like a prince in the first place then maybe I would have been more pleasant with my words and wouldn't have to be so cross!"

"Wow, I didn't know women with such bad manners knew such BIG words like pleasant, cross or…Well." The prince's flunkies and knights laughed at his joke.

"I pity the woman that marries you, you uncouth, beastly savage! Hmph!" The men were amazed at my bravery, courage and…for being snippy with the prince. The prince was quite surprised at my boldness. I flipped my short black hair with sass and strutted back the way I came like a high and mighty cat. I didn't look back either.

"Excuse me,…I can't believe this." The prince said to his guard, with disbelief that I was even real. I laughed when I heard his comment. I didn't dare turn back. I wasn't going to apologize for what I said, I was right. If he had acted accordingly maybe I would've been more ladylike. Ugh, why does a man _that_ cute have to be _that_ evil? Why? Sigh…Stop thinking about, Talithei. You'll drive yourself monkeys and gorillas.

I looked at a flower bed that was on a window pane for a bit. I admired the flowers up so high in the air. But I made a mistake and turned around. The prince was nowhere around. Oh well I guess I was too much for him…I turned back where I was and there he stood.

"You seem to like to go to a fool's paradise often. Maybe that's why you bumped into me so recklessly."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"How about you drop it and go rescue a damsel or something." I walked past the egotistical prince who continued to follow me long after.

"Where are you going?" He yelled at me from afar.

"I'm looking for a place to stay!" I said with an enthusiastic grunt.

"Why? Are you a homeless animal or a harlot?" The prince chuckled and I turned back to him but stayed in the same spot.

"For your information, I ran away from home and ON FOOT crossed two countries to be where I am. My feet hurt, I'm low on money and apparently very irritable so if it's okay with your royal assness, back off!" I bunched my fist up at the prince as a taunt and walked away. He just laughed out loud making me quite angry. But I refuse to stoop to his level; I'll keep walking until I find a place to stay.

"You are quite the lively one, I'll give you that!" The prince chuckled, he continued. "Please I must know…what is your name? I must know!" The prince could barely contain himself. I stopped.

"Tell me your name first!"

The prince cleared his throat and responded to my wish.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot and Son of Uther Pendragon…now you."

"Arthur, eh?...My name is Talithei, I'm a normal woman from the country of Neirvenya." Arthur looked amazed and dumbfounded.

"You're the princess everyone is talking about?" Arthur asked. I just groaned. The king _actually believed_ those guards? My goodness, talk about not in the know…

"No. But I am the Neirvenyian woman is talking about. Everyone thinks I'm a princess because of this blotch, see?" I showed the prince my birthmark and he was impressed.

"I bet as sly and slick you are, you told everyone you were a princess anyways."

"What? Why in the world would I do that?"

"With a birthmark like that, I think you could get away with anything…Like those clothes, where did you get them?"

"I made this dress for your information, your royal annoyingness." Arthur laughed at my resolve. I just snuffed him off whenever I got the chance.

"Well I have been ordered to bring you in to the castle…Come." Arthur put his arm out as if he was going to escort me…As god as my witness; I am going to strangle this pompous fool.

"Get away from me, you bastard ingrate!" I strutted away from the prince immediately only to have him grab my arm and try to drag me.

"Now don't be so stubborn, you will only go to say a greeting and be on your way!"

"No! I swear to god, I will battle you to the death!" I snatched away from Arthur and took his sword from his sheath. The civilians around us became worrisome and agitated. Men and women alike started shouting and cheering Arthur on; saying things like "Fight!" and "Kill her!"

Arthur then became very serious and took out his short sword.

"Drop the sword and behave or drop the sword and die…It really is your choice."

"I have things I need to do and nothing may shrink me away from my mission."

"And what mission is that?"

"To begin again somewhere new and live for myself no matter the consequence…I have been through too much to simply drop everything for one man."

"That one man is my father and you will have respect for him."

"If you don't remember me saying I walked on foot through two countries to where I stand now…I am too tired to think, speak; let alone address a king in formal manner. So save us both the embarrassment and leave me alone."

"The only person who will be embarrassed will be you, if you were to act up. And I'm willing to carry you there so please..." Arthur tried to walk to me but I pointed my sword his neck.

"If I win, then you have to help me find a place to stay, pay for it and leave me alone till tomorrow afternoon. And if I lose, then I'll come with you right now to see your father and get better acquainted, deal?"

Arthur sighed heavily and spun around knocking my sword away. I kept my eye on him, he prepared to elbow me in the jaw, and I ducked. As he recovered, I kicked him in the stomach as he fell back I took the sword from his hands and he was officially weaponless. He let out a painful grunt and an amazed look. I had taken his weapons with barely any struggle. I let out a chuckle and as did he.

"You should give up, you're outmatched!" He laughed and so did the crowd, I suppose he is more skillful then I originally thought. He picked up a broomstick and kicked the broom off of it.

"I'm not done yet…"

I flipped my hair and twisted the swords skillfully in my hands. I kicked off my slippers and put my feet in the hard and unkind dirt.

"I can _move _now…" I winked at Arthur, who took in another deep breath and attempted to plunge the stick at my mid-section, where I left it open purposely. I slid backwards and caught the stick in the hilt of the swords. I jumped over the stick and broke it in two with just my calf and thigh. I stepped back and got into my original position. The people were quite amazed at my skill, so was Arthur.

"Enough, you've proven your point. I give up." Arthur finally admitted his defeat. I smiled and stuck my tongue out. I turned around for departure like a fool.

Arthur then ran at me while my back was turned and attempted to kick me in the back.

Thanks to my cat like reflexes I spun around to my right and I then tried to stab Arthur in the rib with the short sword in my left hand.

Arthur was far quicker than I thought when he had caught the sword at my wrist and twisted it out of my hand. I gasped and tried to slash Arthur with the long sword in my right only to fail when he grabbed that wrist as well. I looked Arthur in the eyes and he smirked.

I tried to jerk away but it didn't work he was too strong; Arthur kneed me in the stomach making me lose all focus and nearly hit the ground.

Arthur picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I cursed at my defeat.

"You are good fighter, Talithei…Very flexible but flexibility isn't all that. You need to be fierce, agile and disciplined and above all else…very quick-minded. I'm sorry but you lose today, Talithei…You lose."

Arthur carried me all the way to the castle but he did not do so with me as quiet as can be. I threw verbal threats at him and various insults that made no sense but were very hurtful. I was kicking but not screaming because that would've caused too big a stir. But when we finally entered the palace it was nearly night-time and both Arthur and I were very tired and distressed. Arthur had the guards bring me new shoes and a dress. He dropped me in an unfamiliar room that was very regal and like it belonged to a beneficiary. He entered the room with me and began to undress.

"What are you doing?" I yelped.

"I'm getting out of my armor and into more suitable clothes. And I'm going to get you back for calling me savage." Arthur said as he took his shirt.

"ACK! I don't care if you get back at me, what I said was true!" I said as I covered my face from the seeing the prince's body.

"Oh, don't worry I'm only changing my shirt and shoes…you're not seeing anything that's less important than yourself."

"Oh okay…wait…HEY!" Arthur chuckled and ran out of the room. I attempted to leave with him but I was too late; for five handmaids came in and started to get me ready for my grand reveal to the king.

They washed my body, combed my hair, put barely any make-up on me, put me in a dress and shoes and last but least but a very pretty headband on my head.

I looked in a mirror and I looked rather stunning. My feet felt fine and I was quite riddled with energy.

The dress was dark blue with a white sash that tied up into a bow in the back; the dress had very short sleeves on it, the sleeves covered mostly my shoulders they were rather puffy and at the ends were white lace and ribbons. They put a diamond choker around my neck and a pair of pearl earrings that sparkled so nicely; I was put in blue silk slippers with wooden bottoms.

They put a corset on me which made my petite breasts look fairly bigger and it put _some_ shape to my body…I guess it's okay.

I took a deep breath. It's now or never, Talithei. I sighed and I followed the guards who escorted me to the feast. I'll tell him I'm not a princess. I'll tell him I'm a just a girl…nothing more. Okay….Let's do this…

The guards opened the doors and let me in. The feast was quite rowdy. People were laughing, dancing, and singing and just being loud. I saw food, wines of all kinds, and then I saw the king talking and laughing with Arthur. A random man took sight of me and he was in awe. He walked up to me. I was a little amazed at him though. He had curly brown hair and these calm green eyes but he's nothing compared to Arthur...what in the world am I saying? This man is far better than _Arthur_! Get it together, girl!

"Hello, miss. I don't believe we've met. My name is Sir Cornelius Adam. I'm a knight of Camelot. And you are?"

I took in a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"My name is Talithei and I'm from Neirvenya. Maybe you've already heard of me…"

"That I have…The king is expecting you so…I'll speak with you later." Adam winked at me and went on his way. But when he left to his seat, the room was rather silent. Everyone was staring at me, I gulped.

"This is the Neirvenyian woman everyone is talking about then…You are no princess I hear. Is this true?" The king, Uther Pendragon, asked me a question. I could barely even speak; No, I couldn't open my mouth.

"Yes,….your highness. I am not…a princess." I let out a huge sigh from holding my breath.

"Tell me what brings you to Camelot then?...Were you sent by the queen?"

"No, sir…I'm not affiliated with the queen in anyway…I ran away from home…, sire."

"Yes, I heard that. Crossed two countries on foot, how long did it take you?"

"A few months…Every now and then I had to stop, find a job and gather money for the trip but…I made it."

"That's powerful resolve you have. Why did you choose Camelot as your destination?"

"Because…I heard my mother talking about Camelot and how prosperous and amazing it was…When I was little I often had dreams of coming here and having a family…a more…stable family."

"Oh really?...Does your mother know you're here?"

"She's not my real mother…and no, sir. She doesn't. I wouldn't have said _ran away _if she did."

The people chuckled and so did the king as he took a sip of his wine.

"I also heard you fought Arthur and put up amazing fight…Who taught you?"

"Uhm…My father, sire…He taught me the sword and such…"

"You took off your shoes and put your feet in the dirt…you said you could move now…Why was that?"

"My father taught me how to fight, true but…he taught me without putting shoes on me. We trained in dirtlands and I naturally became fast when on the bare ground. With or without shoes I'm quite skilled...Sorry to flatter myself." The people laughed but the king didn't.

"You nearly defeated my son…you call that just skilled. Arthur is the best swordsman and knight in Camelot and you fought him with no fear and no hesitation. You nearly killed him and that is why I am very furious…How my son could lose to a woman is beyond my comprehension." The woman next to the king who was fairly beautiful stood up.

"Sire, if I may be so bold this woman fought bravely and precisely because as she's said she's crossed two countries…on foot to be where she stands now. She must've been tired yet she fought at a most advantageous and amazing capacity, even though she probably wanted to drop to her knees. If anything you should congratulate her for her glorifying feat!"

"And what _feat_ would that be, Morgana?" asked Uther.

"To fight a prince head on and _nearly _win." Morgana began to clap and soon the entire room applauded my bravery, I smiled and blushed. I wasn't used to so much praise.

"Fine then, I suppose you deserve some praise but that won't belittle the fact that you fought and nearly defeated a prince of Camelot. You shall be punished for this crime…but since you show so much promise and virtue, I will not give you death but 4 months in the dungeon."

The people were amazed and taken back by the king's ruthlessness…I didn't even SCRATCH Arthur! Oh my goodness, what will I do? I was on the verge of crying my eyes out but Arthur stood up with that stupid smirk on his face and walked over to me.

"Now, Father…Let's not be so rash…I like this girl, Talithei…Instead of letting her waste away in the dungeon, might I have your permission to have her as a…servant or handmaid of some kind?"

I widened my eyes at Arthur's proposal. I'd rather go to the _dungeon_ than serve this codfish!

"But Arthur, you already have a manservant…You have Merlin."

"True but Merlin's been shirking his duties lately, I think maybe he needs some help. Keeping a young prince's room _is_ difficult."

"Fine, I suppose it's alright. You should be grateful, Miss?"

"Oh! My name is Talithei, sir…"

"Talithei? Hm…From now on, your name shall be Tabitha, a name taken from a brave dame I once knew. She was brave, kind and could handle herself in battle nicely…and she had quite the attitude." The king took a sip of his wine while some of people chuckled.

"I tell by your face, that this isn't the way you can be…True you are kind and flattering now but that is only because you are in the midst of a king."

"That's true, father. Believe me from experience this woman has quite the mouth on her." Arthur said, I looked at the ground and slightly chuckled. I _do_ have a way with words.

"I can see that, after this banquet you are to address Arthur as Sire or your highness. Is that understood, Tabitha?"

"Y-Yes, sir. " I nodded my head.

"Good then…Let the banquet commence." The king sat back and the people began to party again. They laughed and talked like nothing had even happened. Arthur pulled me aside and sat me down.

"I told you I'd get you back for calling savage." I smacked my teeth and rolled my eyes at Arthur, he chuckled mildly and left. Just then the knight, Adam, walked up to me.

"I see you're the handmaid of that brat prince Arthur, eh?" He said taking a sip of mead and bite of mutton.

"Yup…Now that I'm a servant, I'll never see any of this again…Funny. In Neirvenya, people use magic to do things all the time." I said only to have Adam cover my mouth quickly.

The room became silent.

"What was that?" Uther stood up in his chair and looked dead at Adam and me.

"S-she said that in Neirvenya, people use magic quite frequently, I was just telling her that you…cannot. _Use._ Magic here." Adam let go of my mouth and nodded at me.

"Is this true, Tabitha?" Uther asked with a new found sternness in his voice. I nodded. Uther sighed.

"Magic is forbidden in Camelot and if I ever hear you've used it, you will be killed with no hesitation. Are you a user of magic?"

"No, sir. My mother had the magic drained from my body when I was still an infant. I'm probably the only Neirvenyian you'll ever see without magic."

"Good…Is there anything else I need to know about you?"

"Well just because I have no magic, doesn't mean I can't still feel it's presence in certain places."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Magic is more an energy than anything and…My body is an empty husk of magic so it sometimes yearns to feel its touch. But thanks to the queen's blessing put on me, I don't need magic to survive, I simply do." The king was amazed. My people are magical beings and never leave our city or home so it's amazing to even see my kind here.

"How do you know you have this blessing?" Morgana asked.

"It's right here…" I showed them my arm. "It may look like a simply birthmark but-"

"It's a phoenix! You said you weren't a child of Aliseph. A lie?"

"No! I'm not a child of Aliseph. If you look closer, sire…it is nothing but a mark…with no shape whatsoever."

"Hm…Continue with the banquet. And eat as much as you can, you'll need the energy." The king continued to eat and feast while Morgana and Arthur spoke.

"My goodness, you cause quite the stir whenever you talk." Adam said under his breath. He chuckled, making me laugh as well.

"I know…Gah! I must look like such a fool." I whispered to him.

"No, you looked very brave and smart. Camelot needs truer women like you…, Tabitha." Adam and I laughed at my new name and together for the rest of that banquet soon I and he were the only ones talking.

The guests decided to listen to our conversation but this was unbeknownst to Adam and me because we were having too much fun laughing.

We talked for hours so here's what I've learned.

You can't use magic in Camelot due to a certain incident that happened 20 years ago, Uther is the guardian of Morgana and Arthur is the crown prince of Camelot. Adam chuckled as I tried to round up things.

"Okay, so to be a knight of Camelot you must be of…royal lineage? So that's means you are?"

"Lord Adam Cornelius, son of Lady Erica James and Lord Adam Cornelius the fourth."

"You're the fifth?" I tilted my head.

"No, I am the sixth, actually. My older brother is the fifth we call him Corny and they just call me Adam." I giggled at Adam, who laughed and caught his breath. Adam and I slowly noticed the silence in the room.

"Dammit, I tried to be kosher…" Adam whispered to me, making me giggle silently.

"You were kosher…it's just…_we_ are too loud together."

"Together..."

"Oh well…I didn't mean…"

"No it's okay…We are loud together." Adam blinked at me and laughed. Soon the banquet ended and people began to leave.

"Tabitha and Adam, may I see you for a moment?" Adam and I looked at each other with equally worried faces; we got up and walked to Uther.

"What was all that laughing about, if I may intrude?"

"Oh! I was just telling her some life stories and the rules of Camelot. She was telling me how her life was in Neirvenya and how her mother treated her. It's quite the tale you should hear it one day."

"I'll decide when I hear her life story, Adam. Tabitha, you'll be living with Gaius, my court physician, and Merlin-"

"But Uther, they're men…it's unsafe" yelped Morgana.

"Doesn't matter. She could stand up to me, I'm sure she could handle an old man and _Merlin_." Arthur commented. I was already tired. I don't mind.

"Well then…I'll escort Miss Tabitha and-"

"No, you won't. She can go by herself." Arthur interrupted Adam and ordered him to leave me.

"It's okay, Adam. I'm tired anyways. I'll take my leave now." I curtsied to the court and left. I looked at the moon in the already extremely dark sky. The stars twinkled lovingly. I felt a tear come down from my eye…

I'm to be the handmaid to the most sarcastic and devilish man I've ever met. I mind as well give up now…Arthur will _never_ give me peace. Sigh…There's no changing it, Talithei. Just stay strong and don't let him shake you. He's just a man. Nothing more.

I walked full of pride to the Court Physician's ward. I knocked twice on the door. Nobody answered. I knocked twice again only this time a bit harder and that man, Merlin, to the door.

"So, we meet again…Tabitha."

"Hello, Merlin…" I entered the home. A man with white hair came. "Hello, my name is Gaius. I believe you were informed that you'll be living with us."

"Yes…Oh no, I left my normal clothes at the castle! I have nothing to wear!" I yelped. Merlin went to the back and brought out a few boxes.

"Sir Adam had some clothes delivered to you. They look very expensive." Merlin took out a few dresses and they were very pretty all of them were different colors and patterns, some were made from silk and others were pure cotton.

"I-I can't work in these! They'll be ruined and wasted."

"Hmmm...Do you know how to sew?" Gaius asked me.

"Oh of course, the dress I was wearing before this I had made."

"Oh really? Well then…here." Gaius gave me some blue and white cloth and a needle.

"Start sewing."

I nodded my head and went to the back room. I was going to make something from my situation. No matter what, I will not give up…I will not lose!

-Meanwhile, In Arthur's Bedroom-

I walked around the room for a while pondering what had occurred today. While my servants dressed me appropriately, I thought about that girl, Tabitha. I felt mysterious stirrings in my chest for her. I glared at the fireplace and saw her eyes in the flames…What am I thinking about her for? Have I gone mad? My servants left and soon after Morgana entered.

"What brings you here at this time of night?" I asked her.

"That girl, Talithei, when did you fight her?"

"This afternoon…She was quite skilled."

"What do you think of her?"

"What do I think?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm…She's very flexible and has nice footwork but she lets her guard far too quickly. That's the only reason why I was able to apprehend her so quickly."

"I'm surprised she took you on so easily."

"I'm not. From the moment she opened her mouth I knew she would be trouble…"

"Sir Adam seemed to like her."

"Like a fool but he'll learn how she is."

"How is she?"

"She's sarcastic, uppity, prideful and above all else quite annoying."

"Wow, she's like another you."

"Ha, maybe I and she belong together…"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Oh…nothing."

"Arthur?"

"What is it?"

"Never mind…It was nothing." Morgana sighed and left the room. What am I saying? Me and Tabitha…together? How vulgar. How could I be with a simpleton like Tabitha? Besides, she's just a servant nothing more. But I must admit…those eyes of hers have a way of seeing right through me. Ugh, no matter I'll have to get her acquainted with how things work tomorrow. Maybe even teach how to properly respect a man. I laughed to myself and went to bed. Oh, Tabitha…we'll see how long you go against me…We'll just see.


	2. Prince Arthur's Handmaid

The Light of Camelot

Chapter 2

Prince Arthur's Handmaid

I felt little drops of refreshing water on my face, the sun's bright smile warmed my heart, and the smell of breakfast only sweetened it. I rubbed my eyes and looked into a mirror.

"Oh dear lord…How hard was I sleeping?" I had terrible bedhead but now that I remember, I stayed up all night finishing my work dress. Who put me in bed then? It must've been Merlin…oh well…let's fix this hair, shall we?

As I fixed my unsightly do, I thought about what was in store for me today. I was Arthur's handmaid and/or servant for what would be the rest of life. How could it get any worse?

I sighed as I put the brush down and adjust my headband. I put the dress I sewed on.

Merlin walked in and saw that I was already ready. He was rather impressed.

"I see that you are well-prepared for the hell that is Arthur." I laughed at Merlin's joke. "That wasn't a joke." My laughing quickly halted with a sigh.

"Well, let's go meet this hell head on, shall we?" I walked out the door and passed Merlin. Gaius was out collecting supplements and Merlin and I left for a day of hard work and belittling. When we reached the castle, Merlin and I split up and went our separate ways.

I went into the Maids' Preparation Chamber to be updated on what to be taught and proper etiquette. It was still frightfully early and the royal family hadn't awoken yet so people was just moving around and getting ready for the first yawn. Just then a fellow maid appeared and greeted me.

"Hello, my name is Guinevere. Everybody just calls me Gwen."

"Oh! Hello, my name is-"

"Talithei but you are now called Tabitha, is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, I did like my name though."

"I know. The king changed because Talithei is a common magic user chant so…The great bell is about to ring and we are about to get sent to work now…You speak only when spoken to, never talk back or sass, don't give your opinion even if you are asked for it, and never EVER talk ill of the king. So that's it and…" The great bell rung and Gwen was on her way. My goodness, such a rush. I check my hair and clothes…I'm ready. I can do this. You can do this, Talithei. It's just taking care of one man…It's not hard,…hopefully.

Then Merlin came through the door panting and with a tired look on his face.

"Arthur has sent for us…He says it's time to get to work." Merlin smiled and I sighed deeply and put a false grin on my face. I nodded and followed Merlin into the castle. I entered the bedroom first and Merlin followed. I gasped because Arthur was in the middle of dressing, I turned away. Arthur looked at me.

"Get used to it. Part of being a servant is dressing me and its best you get used to it now before you make a fool out of yourself. Now bring me my belt." I nodded and went to get the leather belt on the mahogany.

"No, not _that_ one. The one on the cherry wood table…" I had a confused look on my face. Arthur sighed.

"The red table in the corner…" I went over to the table and picked up the leather belt.

"Oh! Never mind! You were right it _was_ the one on the mahogany, sorry…" Merlin laughed a bit and I put the leather belt down and went to mahogany table. I took the leather belt and handed it to Arthur.

"Uhmm…You expect me to put it on _myself?_" Arthur asked with sarcastic and manipulative tone. I raised an eyebrow and sighed. I put the belt around Arthur and came to his front. I latched it and tightened it. I stood up and looked up to Arthur.

"Done."

"Not yet. I need you two to polish my armor, clean the fireplace, make my bed, clean the blood from my chainmail, brush Sammie, wash my clothing for tomorrow, cook my breakfast, oh and let's not forget to run my bath when I come back from today's training. Merlin, come with me and Tabitha, you stay here and do as follows. Clean the fireplace, make my bed, wash my clothes for tomorrow, cook my afternoon breakfast, and make sure to make the water hot for my bath."

My mouth was agape and Merlin looked at Arthur like it was normal. Arthur left the room and I couldn't _believe_ the to-do list for today.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Merlin tapped my shoulder, and follow behind Arthur. I took in a deep breath and screamed inside of my mouth. Okay, okay Talithei…a little bit at a time…Make the bed.

I took a sheet and slowly made the bed and when I was done it looked gorgeous. I was so happy and proud of myself. Next were the tables and floors.

I took the old and hard food off the table and threw it all away and then I dusted all the dirt onto the ground.

I picked up a broom and swept the dirt and grime out of the room.

I cleaned that room spotless and with two hours to spare. Okay let's think…Wash his clothes!

I picked up Arthur's disgusting, putrid, filthy clothing and through it out the window and came out to the courtyard and gathered them.

I washed Arthur's disgusting clothing with pride and honor because if I was to shed a tear about my predicament, it would mean I've lost.

And "give up" isn't in my vocabulary.

I hung Arthur's clothes to dry in the warm, crisp air and looked around Arthur's pristinely cleaned room to check if I missed anything…Hmm…Oh!

-Meanwhile, leaving the Training Grounds were Arthur and Merlin-

"Tell me, Merlin. Do you think she made it?" I asked Merlin his opinion and Merlin shrugged.

"I don't know, sire. I think she's had enough resolve to get the jobs done."

"Really? Hm…I can't wait to see what she's cooked for me." Merlin gasped and palmed his forehead.

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"I meant to tell her the menu for today she probably made something completely different."

"Now, now Merlin…Let's see how well she can deduce what I'd want to eat for my afternoon meal…This should be very funny."

Merlin sighed and shook his head, I was quite happy. I can't wait to see what that Tabitha has made for me…Ha ha ha, if she even remembered! I laughed out loud and while Merlin and I walked through the castle he got me out of my armor and into more appropriate clothes.

I walked into my bedroom chambers and to my amazement; the room was spotless and spelled of lemon zest and roses. Just then Tabitha came through a door to a room that was connected to mine with a basket, full of clothes, in her hands.

"Is something wrong, boys?" she said in a sarcastic manner which irritated me. I took a deep breath.

"How?" I asked. Tabitha shrugged.

-Tabitha looked sassily and smug at Arthur-

"Just a little hard work and determination…" I told Arthur with my chin held high.

"What were you determined about? What's there to be determined?" Arthur mumbled trying to process how in the world I pulled this off, which was still a mystery to me.

"Simple. I hate being taunted and I hate being wrong. I had originally said that serving you was going to easy but it won't be, because you won't allow that. So there for I'd be wrong and guessing you, you would probably taunt me on my failures. Am I not right?"

"Impossible. How dare you assume you know me?" Arthur walked passed me and took a towel I had just finished drying.

"Because I've met so many men that act like you, it's sickening." Arthur looked at me and I stood there with a tired look on my face. Arthur sighed.

"Fine, get out of here and take the rest of the day off. You've proven yourself." I bowed to Merlin and Arthur, and then I took my leave. Merlin was dumbfounded and Arthur didn't seem to care but that doesn't matter as long as I made it. It's all okay…I beat them and proved myself. I am going to make it…I will.

That night I received more gifts from Sir Adam. Merlin gave me a note that was pinned to the small boxes. It said…

_My dear Lady Tabitha,_

_I've sent you these furs and dresses in order to make sure you are prepared for what I am requesting of you._

_I have had a certain yearning for you since your introduction to the king._

_The Lady Jane's birthday is coming up soon and the king will be hosting the party._

_I am requesting that you let me escort you to the party as a…date of sorts. _

_I am truly begging you, Lady Tabitha, let me be the lucky man to have you on his arms._

_Forever Yours,_

_Sir Cornelius Adam._

I laughed to myself and at Adam for writing such a goofy letter. Of course, I'll go with him there's no doubt about that but…Will Arthur let me?

I sighed. Well, Talithei, there's only one way to know…The next day I went to work as normal as ever. The sun shined brightly on my face and the sky was clear and blue as the sea. My heart was beating so serenely and I had so many butterflies in my stomach. Nothing would ruin _this _day…

"Oh Tabitha?" I heard Arthur's voice. I looked up and I saw him in his window. He waved for me to come up. I sighed and went on my way. I walked up the stairs and to see a shirtless and distraught Arthur and an angry and puzzled Merlin arguing.

"Well, _Merlin, _if you had just did your job in a more productive way we wouldn't be late!" Arthur yelled as he snatched the shirt from Merlin's hand. Merlin just snapped his teeth.

"You know what, the only reason you are winning this argument is because I'm the servant and I can't yell back…"

"Exactly!...Finally! Tabitha, can you please tell this…_utter fool_ that when you fold shirts the sleeves go in first instead of _last?" _Arthur folded his shirt accordingly and Merlin took and unfolded it rather violently.

"I'm sorry, Tabitha but he seems to forget that any _servant _know that you fold the shirt turned backwards and then you bring the sleeves back and fold…Easy and simple." Arthur took a sleeve from the shirt and tugged towards himself.

"Well I'm the prince here and I say…my way." Arthur said, Merlin tugged it back his way.

"Well, I'm the servant. I believe I've folded far more shirts then you and I say…_my_ way."

They kept tugging on the shirt, even I knew that old shirt was about to rip and finally Arthur yelled loudly.

"What I say goes, now do it…MY WAY!" The shirt ripped and Arthur groaned.

"_Now_, look what you've done!" Arthur yelled at Merlin who threw his half of shirt across the room.

"What I've done? No, look what you _DID _with those big, useless muscles!"

"Oh, you're just jealous because you are as skinny as a twig. I believe you could stand to do a few push-ups!"

Arthur and Merlin got into a big argument where I could barely hear either of them. Merlin said that since he was a servant he knew more about folding things then Arthur did. Arthur said he didn't always have servants to fold his clothes and sometimes he did it himself and when he did it the clothes didn't look as messy as Merlin's way. But Arthur had said something that ended in him slapping Merlin across the face, I gasped. Merlin was amazed and, in a fit, slapped Arthur back. Those two got fight, not a fistfight but a slappy fight sort of.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! Hold! Hold!" I broke them by stepping in the way and hoping they didn't hit me.

"Tabitha, HE is being SO-"

"SHUSH!" I shushed Arthur who stayed quiet. I picked up a lonesome shirt that sat in basket all alone.

"First of all, Merlin, you cannot hit him…He's the prince and if anybody had seen you, you'd be killed for what you just did. Second of all, Arthur, it may not be my place but you shouldn't yell at Merlin or me because you are in a higher position than us and we can't fight back, and that's a little something called bullying. Third of all, both of you are wrong because you fold the left-sleeve over the right-sleeve and fold. That is the easiest way to fold a shirt uniformly and nicely." I put the folded shirt on the bed and I picked up the two halves of the shirt that Merlin and Arthur ripped and began sewing the torn article of clothing up. The room was pretty silent.

"And Arthur, if you don't mind…Can you put a shirt on?" Arthur nodded and put a shirt on to cover his shame. Today, I was going to be even better than yesterday and it seems that it has already started out rather well. After a while, Merlin left to get Arthur's breakfast while Arthur stayed with me.

"Tabitha, I've heard rumor that Sir Adam has been sending you gifts…" Arthur said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes, sire. It's true. Is there something you would like to know?" I asked using my sweetest tone ever, what Adam…I mean Sir Adam sends me is none of Arthur's business. It's only a couple of furs and such, nothing _too_ expensive.

"Yes actually, what is between you and…Sir Adam?" Arthur looked at me for a respectable answer.

"Oh, nothing really. He just sends me things and I accept. I don't know why he does but it's nothing,…" I stopped for a minute and said under my breath, "_hopefully…_"

Arthur stood up from his chair and walked over to me. His leather boots made loud thuds on wooden floors and the smell of wine and strawberries was on his breath.

"The Lady Jane's birthday is coming up and my father has said he's willing to hold it here in the castle…And due to amazing circumstances, I am without a date to said party…So, I was wondering if you would like to…attend me to such festivities…"

"What are you saying, your highness?" I asked in a rather confused tone, what was he asking of me? Surely not what I think he is.

"Will you come with me to Lady Jane's birthday party?...It's a yes or no question." Arthur rolls his eyes, trying to act like he doesn't care about my answer. Goodness gracious, I really want to go with Adam though…But it's not like I refuse Arthur's invitation, can I? I sighed and stood up.

"Actually, Arthur…about Sir Adam and this party…he's already asked me to go with him…so I was going to ask if it's alright with you if I went with him." I played with my fingers a bit. I was hoping he wouldn't get angry.

"Hmm…Is it okay for you, a servant, to go with Sir Adam, a knight, to a private function together?…Goodness, this is a toughie…Sigh, I suppose it's okay-" I gasp and leap onto Arthur, giving him a hug. "Oh thank you, Arthur!" I say gives thanks to Arthur over and over again before I jump off of him knowing that that hug was kind of out of line…but I'm so glad he said yes.

I blush slightly off of the hug that I just gave Arthur; he was quite the strapping fellow so it was like hugging a brick wall. A _warm _brickwall but a brick wall nonetheless.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that…I just-"Arthur took me by my sleeve; pulled me back into his chest and hugged me tighter than I did him. I blushed and looked up at Arthur. His eyes had a slight distress about them but they looked perfectly calm, he looked like he was pondering something but then again he wasn't…I can't explain it but…he looked beautiful. He looked down at me and gently pushed me off.

"Anyways, I expect you won't be late for Lady Jane's party. But if you are, I'll roast you on a spit. Is that understood?"

"Oh! Uhmm Yes, sir…" I nodded with my answer, Arthur sat back down. Merlin entered the room and it was rather tense. He gave Arthur his food and we both left the room.

I took the chance to venture around the castle.

I had found the Main Hall where I was first introduced to the king.

A few servants were setting up tables and decorations for Lady Jane, who was coming tonight to speak to the king before she left.

I stood there wondering why Arthur hugged me the way he did with that look on his face. Did I say something wrong? Or maybe that hug was a bit _too_ out of line.

I hope I don't get in trouble; I just started liking it here.

So much danger…and by danger I mean the fact that if I so much as cough at the wrong time, my head might get chopped. Just then Lady Morgana arrived out of nowhere in a purple gown.

I bowed my head to her with due respect.

"Lady Morgana, what may I do to help you?"

"Drop the formalities, Tabitha. It's okay as long as the king isn't around." I nodded my head and looked around. Morgana sat down on a bench and invited me to sit with her.

"So, Tabitha, how's working for Arthur been? Not good I expect?"

"Well, Lady Morgana, it hasn't been as hard as I was expecting it to be. Arthur usually asks Merlin to do more than me. I suppose it's because he can trust Merlin better."

"Arthur doesn't _trust_ anybody. Maybe it's you. Lady Jane is a very jealous girl and next to that she's younger than me or you so that makes her immature. Lady Jane is well for the most part…very in love with Arthur and I have no doubt in my mind that she's the one the proposed they have her birthday here."

"I'm sure your right, Lady Morgana but I don't see what that has to do with me."

"Lady Jane and her brother are known for doing cruel things to their servants and on one occasion or another; it's always been cruel and humiliating."

"Brother? Who is her brother?" Morgana looks at me with amazement and disbelief. Is this brother someone I'm supposed to know? Before Morgana can tell me, a servant comes in and interrupts.

"Lady Morgana, the king would like to see you." The servant said, Morgana nodded and went on her way. I sat there for a few minutes before Merlin had come looking for me.

"What's going on, Merlin?"

"Arthur has summoned us to the front, Lady Jane is here." I gasped. What? But she's supposed to be coming tonight! This is unexpected! I rushed with Merlin to the courtyard; it was chilly and cold outside.

We both stood next to Arthur who was as surprised as us. A white carriage with gold bars and details drives up with 4 white platinum horses pulling its way.

"Oh my goodness…" I whispered. Arthur turned his head over to me and whispered.

"Don't worry, this is normal for her. We should've expected she'd come early." I sighed and the carriage came to a full halt. The door flies open and a shrill voice comes out.

"OH PRINCE!" A young teenage girl, who looked to be about 14 or 16, comes out the carriage in a big pink dress and an overly jeweled headdress. It was so funny, some of female servants laughed and even Morgana chuckled.

She ran at Arthur and gave him a hug. Let me explain to you what this girl looked like. She had beige skin and extremely red hair. Her hair looked terrible and looked incredibly under kept.

She had freckles and there was some tomato sauce on her dress from a previous meal. She looked horrid. Arthur didn't seem to like her either.

"Good evening, Lady Jane…this is a big surprise."

"Of course it is! Today's my birthday!" Jane said with a huge smile on her face. She got off of Arthur and bowed to Uther. She and her servants went inside the castle. We were all a bit taken back by the Jane's unexpected arrival. We all went to the throne room where Jane was to explain her situation. When we got there, there was a lot of talking and speaking until Uther called it off.

"Lady Jane, tell us…why have you come so early?..." asked Uther. Lady Jane flipped her hair and took in a delicate breath.

"Well, I thought that since you all are throwing a party in honor of me! Let's throw a party in honor of the king as well!"

"But it's _your _birthday…"

"True but I like to celebrate anything and anybody for appointed reason!" Jane laughed and so on. Arthur ordered me to go to his chambers and make sure nobody was there. I was a bit confused but I did as he asked. I walked down the stone corridors and my breath echoed in the silence. It wasn't as chilly inside as it was outside. I knocked on Arthur's door twice and went it, to find that Sir Cornelius was snooping around.

"A-Adam? What are you doing in here?" I exclaimed. Adam was a bit daunted. I stood ready to fight if I needed to.

"O-Oh, Tabitha…I was just looking for my chainmail…I think Arthur might have taken it by accident. I was just looking for it." He said with a rusty sound to his voice. I nodded and helped him look for it.

The thing is Arthur is far too sharp to pick up somebody else's chainmail and Adam has a smaller build than Arthur so the chainmail wouldn't even fit him. I decided to keep up the charade with him to see what he really lost. After an hour, we don't find a thing.

"Goodness, where ever could that chainmail be?" I said sarcastically while Adam sighs. He then smacks his hands on his thighs and heads to the door.

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya…I'm sorry for wasting your time. Oh! And what do you say about tonight's party?"

I gasped. I completely forgot about the party tonight! I nodded.

"I'd love to go with you…if you want me to." I said with slight hesitation, Adam laughed and held up my chin with his hand.

"I'll pick you up this afternoon, be ready." Adam pecked my cheek and before he could leave I grabbed his sleeve.

"Please…be glad that I found you and not somebody else…" I whispered, Adam smiled and acknowledged what I said. He left thereafter.

I turned and looked around the room. Nothing seemed to be out of place. I looked under everything, making sure Adam didn't do something to the room that could be bad.

Then I noticed that the bed was messed up. Ugh…Adam must've messed it up while he was searching. I sighed and went to make it up again. The comforter was soft and snug, it even smelled of him…What am I saying? Ew!

I folded it back and there was blood on the sheets, I gasped. This can't be right! Arthur looked completely fine today!

I investigated desperately for some more and I found something underneath Arthur's pillow. I picked it up; it looked like a red bag but there was a type of red and black aura around it that felt so…evil.

I hid it in a small sheet and went to King Uther's throne room, where he, Arthur, and a few of the knights were.

But when I entered, I wasn't very welcomed.

"What is the meaning of this? State your business!" A knight said; Arthur looked at me with a confused look. Uther didn't seem very pleased either.

"What are you doing here, Tabitha?" Arthur asked with a deep voice that not even I had ever heard.

"Well…I went to your room and I found something rather strange." I said. I kept gazing at the ground, not trying to make eye contact with any of them.

"Well…I went to your room like you asked and I found something strange."

"I'm sure it's nothing too strange. Leave." Uther said while trying to show me way. I didn't hesitate, I stepped up and insisted.

"Please, it's urgent! I think somebody is using charms to kill Arthur!" Uther and everyone in room turned to me with serious looks on their faces; Arthur took my arm and pulled me to a side. He whispered.

"Tabitha, you better have a good reason for this…"

"I do! When I went to your room, I found this and I saw-"

"Arthur, what is going on?" Uther interrupted and Arthur sighed; he brought me back to front.

"Well, Father…Tabitha tells me she founds something in my room and-"

"No matter! You say somebody is trying to kill Arthur using magic, who?" Uther asked. I sighed.

"Sir, I know you may not believe me but-"

"Spit it out, girl!" A knight said, interrupting me. Uther put his hand up to signal the room to stay quiet.

"Continue, Tabitha." Uther said and I nodded.

"I think it's Sir Cornelius Adam…" I said hesitantly. There was a silence, not a very comfortable one at that. After a few seconds, the knights broke out laughing. Uther was rather embarrassed and so was Arthur. Oh, I didn't want to embarrass him but I'll have to endure because I could just be saving somebody's life but then again…I could be embarrassing _myself_.

"Enough! I will not have a mere servant accusing a knight of treason! Who are you to say such a thing? Where is your proof?" Uther exclaimed with extreme anger in his voice. I didn't want to say anything now! I don't want to be killed over nothing! I sighed. I took the charm out of the sheet I hid it in.

"This…When I went into Arthur's room, Cornelius was there and he was saying he lost his chainmail and he believes Arthur might've taken it." Uther took the charm bag from my hand and examined it. The aura around it was volatile and dark. I became worried.

"The truth is…even if Arthur had taken Adam's chainmail, it wouldn't have fit him. Adam is built smaller than Arthur is so I believe that…Arthur is sharper then to take another knight's chainmail…and one that doesn't fit him." Uther sat in a chair and looked at the charm while he listened to my explanation.

"Sir, I found it under Arthur's pillow and I also found a rather large puddle of blood in on sheets, also-"Uther whipped his head to me; he put his hand up like, he did with the knights, to silence me. I shut up immediately.

"Blood?" Uther asked, I nodded. He continued. "Arthur, this was in your bed. Are you alright?"

"Actually, I've been feeling rather light headed but I feel fine now." Arthur said with confidence, I was rather happy he was alright and healthy. I think…I'd be rather heartbroken if something happened to him and that goofy smile of his. Despite how I'm always saying how much I hate him, I'm quite quick to stand up for him. Ugh…It's sickening but true.

"Somebody contact Gaius. Tell him I wish to see him. We'll see if he knows something about this charm." Uther said; Arthur stepped up to his father.

"But Father, magic is forbidden." Arthur said. Uther turned to him.

"We're not using magic. We're trying to find out what kind of magic this is that made you bleed out."

Arthur nodded and Uther had a guard summon Gaius. Soon Morgana and Merlin were summoned to be told about what has happened.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Morgana asked, Arthur nodded with an understanding face. Merlin said nothing the whole time. We continued to talk about the charm and its whereabouts until Gaius had eventually arrived.

"Sire, what's going on here?" Gaius said with a worried look pointed at Merlin and me. Uther turned to Gaius taking his hand from his mouth in disbelief this is happening.

"Gaius, do you know what this is?" Uther pointed to the charm briefly and Gaius walked up to it.

"Tabitha, tell him." Uther said to me. I nodded.

"Gaius, I found this charm under Arthur's pillow. And I found some blood on his sheets and I believe Arthur was bleeding out last night because that blood was not there yesterday. And also…I believe Adam was the one who planted it…and I believe he tried to retrieve it this afternoon."

Gaius looked at me with the same worry as I had.

"It's true. Tabitha, you are a woman of Neirvenya. Tell me…from past experiences what do you think this is?"

Everyone looked to me.

"It looks like a sleeping herb bag. Inside I'd have to guess that there was rosemary, nightshade, and salt. I believe it made an incision on Arthur's body."

"Hmm…Arthur, take off your shirt." Uther asked, making the room rather uncomfortable. Arthur sighed deeply and took off his shirt. It didn't bother me much because he walks around with it off enough.

"There's nothing wrong with his body…" Uther said.

"True but you were to put a very small hole in a blood vessel…" Gaius looked Arthur's arms and found a small bruise where a vein was. "a lot…of blood would come."

"But why? I understand that losing enough blood can kill a person but…"

"Sire, it's a magical charm. Perhaps, it stops the blood flow when it reaches a certain point. Losing a lot of blood can also make one feel light-headed or makes them go into a deeper sleep."

"She's right. I believe the plan was to put Arthur into a deep enough sleep where nothing could wake him and then kill him with a weapon of sorts."

"That means they must've put this thing under his pillow while he was asleep last night because wouldn't it have worked?"

"True, something must've been happening in Arthur's room before they could put it in that day." They all looked at me and Merlin.

"Well, Merlin and Arthur had went to the courtyard and I stayed back to finish my duties. I saw nobody."

Uther nodded, he then asked me a series of questions.

"Tabitha, how do you know so much about this charm when you have no magic?"

"My mother was a self-proclaimed witch, sire. She didn't know any magic as well and she tried to push magic-use on me. She taught me about charms and such. But I promise you I've long since extinguished the idea of magic."

Uther believed me and the room became silent once again.

"Well…what now?" Gaius asked.

"We find Sir Cornelius Adam and question him-"

"Wait! We can't do that." I said. Uther glared at me.

"Why not?"

"Because today and tomorrow, Lady Jane will be with us and I don't think we stir up the guests and worry them. We've already deduced that it could be Sir Adam.

If I had any say in what he did, I'd say we forbid him to leave Camelot until he has been properly questioned."

The room was rather impressed by my sense of leadership. Uther agreed.

"Cut _all_ exits and entrances from Camelot. Nobody leaves and nobody comes in." The guards bowed and did as ordered by Uther. Everybody but Merlin, Arthur and I left. Uther sat in his chair while he listened to Arthur's sayings.

"Sir Adam is a good knight; he would never betray me like this."

"It doesn't matter now. There is proof that he did it."

"What proof? The _word _of a servant?" Arthur said, pertaining to me. Uther stood up and took a dagger that had a leather sheath.

"This servant has proven loyal and fearless in only a few days. Take this dagger when you go with Sir Adam to the party tonight. I can't believe I'm saying this but I see potential in you, Tabitha. Whether or not, Arthur approves." I smiled and bowed to Uther as I took the dagger from his hand.

We all left after that and went about out separate businesses.

A few hours later, I went to Lady Jane's room with towels. I hope Arthur will be okay.

I don't believe he could sleep in that bed anymore if it has a charm spell over it.

I think it's safe to say he'll have to sleep somewhere else.

Oh well, enough, Tabitha. You worry about him too much.

I entered Lady Jane's room and she didn't seem to like my presence very much.

"Who are you?" She said with a snide and sassy voice.

"I am Tabitha, milady." I said with a kind voice and smile. Jane didn't seem to like me at all. Did I do something out of the ordinary?

"Who you are to Arthur, I mean."

"Arthur?" What is she talking about? I'm nothing to Arthur, apparently. He _just_ undermined my word as proof. "Well, I'm his maid and servant. I'm not really much to him. I just help him through the day."

"Oh really? Then why did he bring you and that other boy with him to greet me?"

"Well, all the servants came to greet you, milady. It was a marvelous surprise to see you so soon."

"Oh…What is Arthur to you then?"

"Milady, Arthur is a prince. It would be disrespectful to have feelings for a prince. He is my master and nothing more."

"Hm…What about Sir Adam?" Jane said. I gasped.

"Well…I don't know. Sir Adam has been more of a brother to me lately. He's very kind to me for whatever reason."

"He sends you gifts I hear."

My heart began to beat. Who told her that? It's not even any of her business! But then again love between a knight and servant is much forbidden.

"This is true, but I'm sure they are just tokens of appreciation of some kind. I don't really look at presents in a romantic way." Jane became annoyed and impatient.

"I don't care about that! How can you presents aren't romantic! They are very romantic! It's obvious that Sir Adam is very in love with you!"

I was taken back by Jane's words then I realized that Morgana DID say she was spoiled. I sighed with much maturity that Jane wished she had.

"Lady Jane, I didn't grow up with gifts as love presents. True I grew up getting them but for me that didn't mean much."

"H-How so? Jane asked.

"My family despised me. Everyone gave me gifts as a child. But I've come to realize that not all gifts are given with love and gratitude as others are."

"What do you mean?"

"Gifts can be given with hatred and malice behind them. I often gave back gifts I was given because I didn't want to be given a gift by someone who didn't want to give it to me and the fact I'd rather have a gift with love then a gift with hate behind it."

"What's the difference?"

"People are poor nowadays, Lady Jane. A gift with love is a pair of socks. True it may not be a toy or a pair of earrings but at least it will keep me warm at night."

"And a gift with hatred?"

"A gift of hatred is a toy of some kind. True you can play for hours with it but…It'll break soon enough and a toy can't keep you warm."

"True but a fur coat can." Jane laughed. I bowed to her and left the room. My goodness, that child is extremely spoiled. I fear my words might have hit home in some ways or another. I hope I don't get in trouble for it. I walked back to Arthur's chambers to see Gaius in there.

"Gaius? What's wrong?" I asked him with a compassionate tone, he looked up at me.

"Tell Arthur he can't sleep in this bed anymore…"


	3. Clarity at Its Finest

The Light of Camelot

Chapter 3

Clarity at Its Finest

Gaius looked at me with slightly worried look.

"Tell Arthur he can't sleep in this bed anymore…"

"Why is that, Gaius?"

"The charm may be gone but the spell is still there."

"Where will he sleep?"

"In one of the other rooms, it will be no problem I'm sure. Go go go…" Gaius shooed me off and I scampered off to the armory where Arthur and Merlin were working…well where Merlin was working.

"Tabitha, thank you for what you did. I appreciate it; if it wasn't for you I would probably be dead." Arthur thanked me. I was rather surprised, I didn't know guys like him knew the word Thanks.

"It's no problem, Arthur. Well I'm going to go now. I have to get ready for the party so…"

Arthur looked at me with a new look in his eyes.

-Arthur looked at Tabitha with a protective and slightly worried look. Arthur had wanted to tell Tabitha how this night might've played out but…He figured that maybe her finding out how things were would sink in better. Arthur wanted to warn her of what he knew about Lady Jane...-

"Right…Ah, Tabitha, be careful with Sir Adam. He is being charged as a potential assassin."

"All right, Arthur. Besides I fought you and _nearly_ won, I _think_ I'll be alright." Tabitha laughed and giggled at me. I smiled at her. I wish she could read my thoughts…

Tabitha waved and left.

I can't believe this…Is it just irony that Sir Adam is the one doing this? He's a player; I don't even believe he's trying to kill me. Maybe I really did pick up his chainmail, who knows?

But I am very angry for Tabitha. Sir Adam and I had a long talk about you, Tabitha. He talks about you like your trash behind your back. Quoting your figure and what not. He's a prankster and a player. I've never seen him this suave before though. We've only known him for a few months, which makes me trust him even less. I don't dare say anything about though, what should I care? She's only a servant; her well-being is none of my concern. She's a grown woman she can do what she wants…but I'm her prince, aren't I? _Well, if you had acted like a prince in the first place…_She's right…maybe I should start acting like a prince rather than letting things be…but then again…No, I may be a prince but that doesn't mean I have to bend to her will. She can take of herself…I just hope that Sir Adam isn't cruel enough to make her suffer.

-5 hours later, it was 11:30 PM and the birthday of Lady Jane was starting and guests were arriving but a certain couple was not present…-

I ran around the room getting myself ready for the party. Adam was coming soon and I had to be prepared. I had fixed my hair up and it looked very glossy and new. I put on a pearl necklace that Adam sent me and a dress he sent me as well. I had Gaius check the fabric for any trickery and he says it's all normal. I looked into the mirror and for the first time in my life,…I actually looked…kinda pretty. I felt good. I put the pearl headband on my head. Huh…This is…Gasp! Ugh! Ouch…My head!

-Tabitha grasped her head and glared at the mirror. A memory snapped her head in two. Flashback dates back to when Tabitha was an infant-

"_My lady, doesn't Princess … look so good?" A servant stroked the little girl's head gently. A woman wearing black appeared. _

"_Hmph…She's not much…she's as ugly as her mother!" The woman in black said smugly, the servant was rather amazed at the woman and sighed._

"_Oh Lady …, please be kind. She's just a baby and don't forget she's the daughter of YOUR queen! Technically, you're under this baby's command."_

"_Don't be foolish. That girl is no more useful than YOU are."_

"_Yes, ma'am…" The servant looked down upon the baby girl with a smile…_

"_Have sweet dreams, Lady Tabitha-" _

-Tabitha broke away from the lost memory, only to forget thereafter. Tabitha's head throbbed for only a few seconds before the pain faded away gently. Tabitha rubbed her head and looked at herself in the mirror. To be descriptive, she wore a long silver dress with puffy white sleeves and sash; she wore white slippers with birds embroidered in them. She looked very beautiful. Just then somebody knocked at the door. It was Adam-

"Are you ready,…Tabitha?" Adam looked at me with amazement and he even blushed a bit. I looked nice, I suppose. I was so happy I could barely contain myself.

"Yes, I'm ready." I took Adam's hand and he escorted me to the carriage where we rode to the castle that was only a short walk away but I guess it's just atmosphere.

The party had started only a little while ago and people were nearly done arriving.

I was kind of shy at first but when Adam let me out…the butterflies seemed to fly away when I put my foot on the cold cobblestone ground.

Adam hooked our arms together and we walked in _together._ As soon as we walked in the room, everyone looked at us.

I guess I was a bit nervous, so much so that Adam noticed.

"Is something wrong, Tabitha?" Adam asked me with a worried tone, I shook my head and looked at him.

"No, everything is perfect. I just hope nothing goes wrong. Everyone is staring at us." I said, Adam laughed.

"Worry less about the people and worry more about me…I have a feeling this will be a very…eventful night." I laughed silently. The music played and soon everyone in the room disappeared as Adam took me by the waist and we began to dance around the room. I felt so at peace. I felt….light.

-Across the room, however, Arthur watched as Adam and Tabitha danced the night away. Arthur stood in awe of Tabitha's elegance and charm as she danced; not forgetting to gawk at her figure as well. He watched them dance from a dark corner of the room; he looked like a dark shadow stalking its maker. Arthur started to lose faith that Adam was trying to murder him, let alone bring harm to Tabitha. It was a few hours before the dancing wore down and Lady Jane was about to have her speech. She stood up a table and started to speak. The crowd turned to her with respect, ordered by the king of course-

"Ahem, Hello everyone. Today is a special day, commemorating my birth and the birth of a new day. I've heard so many stories of Camelot. Noble kings and queens…princes and princesses…How Uther has fought so bravely and desperately against magic and it's evil. I've always thought that Camelot was a place where one could get away from confusion, stupidity, and the most disgusting things…but yesterday…I saw that I was wrong."

The people started to murmur and whisper. I couldn't help but to feel a strong disturbance…

I looked to the roof of the hall and I saw a large bucket directly over the hall flooring. It was over Tabitha… I didn't dare cause a commotion, not right now. I'm just Arthur's manservant, maybe if I use magic…No, there are too many people...

"You see, that girl is a whore…" Lady Jane pointed at Tabitha and continued. "She two-times the prince and my older brother as if it was nothing…and has the nerve to act oblivious to it."

Everyone was quite confused, but not nearly as confused as I was. Lady Jane is Adam's little sister? I was amazed at the turn of events.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Lady Jane. But I guarantee you I mean no harm!" I exclaimed. I didn't mean to make her angry. What did I do wrong?

"Be quiet, how dare you talk to me, servant!" She yelled. I sighed. She started to chuckle shortly after.

"I'm sorry, King Uther, for showing this terrible side of me. But I can't let this woman go unpunished."

-Just then Jane ran over to a rope and pulled it. The bucket fell and Arthur yelled out Tabitha's name. In a swift spat and ker-sploosh, a full bucket of water, mud and hay fell on Tabitha; her beautiful silver dress was now muddy and dingy with disgusting filth and her once shiny hair now soaking wet with water that had a certain stench to it and I dare not say what was that hay…-

The crowd was speechless, my father was amazed and I was utterly dumbfounded. How could I have been such a fool? I could've just moved her out of the way! How could this be? I looked at Adam who seemed to be chuckling. That bastard…

"O-Oh…my god…" Tabitha managed to squeak out. I felt so guilty and distraught, I couldn't help but feel so bad for myself and her…Adam laughed directly in Tabitha's face, as if he didn't walk her in here!

"A-Adam...I…" "Oh, be quiet. This was all going according to plan anyways, foolish wench." Adam laughed, he could barely contain himself.

"Y-You knew?" I gasped. Adam gave me a serious but pompous look.

"Why darling, everyone knew…Why, even Morgana knew. I don't know, maybe even Arthur knew-"

"ADAM!" I yelled out to Adam but it was already too late. I looked at Tabitha whose eyes had burnt her expression into my mind. Betrayal, deceit, amazement,…disappointment.

"You knew about this?..." Tabitha said under her breath to where you could barely hear. I sighed deeply…

"I'm so sorry…" I said, trying to gain some ground. Tabitha looked at the people.

-Tabitha looked at the chuckling, laughing and smirking faces. She was so embarrassed, angry and so sad she wanted to cry. Tabitha found something in herself that she never thought possible…a new hate for Camelot. She always heard of Camelot being a place where people were kind, generous and amazingly well-rounded but the people she sees before her are disgusting, egotistical, tenacious freaks that don't care who gets hurt as long as they get a chuckle. Tabitha's face showed burned and anger, she screamed and everyone became silent but Jane-

"Don't be so dramatic, it's just a prank-" "Don't be foolish, you spoiled brat!" Everyone gasped at me but I was so furious I could care less.

"This goes for all of you! All of people treat us, servants, like we are nothing but pests and vermin. But you forget that without us you can't even put your own clothes on or eat your own food! Where I come from, not being able to take of yourself is pathetic and downright embarrassing! But I guess now that I'm on the other side of the continent that all changes! If you were standing in Neirvenya right now, hundreds of people would be throwing rotten food at _you_ and laughing at _you!_ I may be a servant, true but do I not bleed red like the rest of you?...AM I NOT HUMAN?" I yelled to crowd right before running out of the hall and to the stables.

-Tabitha ran away with true tears in her eyes. Arthur glared at Adam and ran after her. Lady Jane squealed Arthur's name, only to receive a dirty look as a response. Everyone was silent and stared at Jane, who was surprised and angry. A few minutes later, Arthur finds Tabitha hugging the face of Sammie, his horse, while she wept silently-

"Did you know?..." she asked me in a small and broken voice as she shivered by cold wind that went through her wet dress and hair. The moon's light started to appear and gently revealed her once beautiful dress to be ruined.

"I did not…" I told her, hoping that she'd forgive me.

"Why did you let him do this to me?...what have I done?" she asked. I said nothing.

"I'm not obligated to answer that-"

"Then what _are_ you obligated too?" She exclaimed while whipping her head around to look at me with tear-filled eyes, full of hatred and anger.

She continued with a sobbing pause between each of her words, "I worked so _hard_ for so _long_…I thought that everything would go fine since I was getting along with Adam and finding my way around here so well that maybe…just maybe I'd enjoy a little bit of peace…but no, a princess with an attitude problem shows up and the man I like it most likely an assassin and a prankster!"

"I'm sorry, Tabitha…I am truly sorry. But don't blame Camelot for this…we both know who's to blame here and it's not Camelot…It's the people who've tried to hurt you and have succeeded in doing so."

Tabitha looked up at me with understanding eyes.

"The question is…will you let them win?"

"No." Tabitha said while shaking her head. Just then the Lady Jane appeared with sorrowful eyes.

"Oh Arthur, there you are! I'm so sorry about this mix up! I-"

"Enough, Jane…How about you go back to your brother and clean up that mess in there!"

Jane looked confused at Arthur, and Arthur got rather frustrated.

"A-Arthur, hold on! My brother is at home, he's not here!"

We looked at Jane funny. Isn't Adam her brother?

"That man in there, Adam Cornelius is your brother-"

"No, he isn't. My brother is named Donovan Cornelius. I and he are the only siblings to my father!"

What is she talking about? How could this be? Has Adam lied about his lineage?

-The three of them pondered Jane's words under the lighting of the moon. Tabitha was still greatly angered at Jane who made her life a hell all its own. They talked for 35 minutes, but as Jane explained herself it became more and more unbelievable but at the same time supported the fact that Adam is indeed trying to kill Arthur. Tabitha asked if Arthur's father was fighting with anybody currently and he commented saying the man that is having a spat with his father was at the party tonight-

"Okay hold on…So, you mean to say that Lord Barkis, an enemy of your father's, was at the party tonight? Where was he?"

"You must've been extremely into Adam because that man is so ugly that you'd spot him a _mile_ away." Lady Jane said as had walked away from me and Arthur. Arthur looked at me who was shivering. I cleaned myself up in a nearby well and Arthur gave me some sheets from a nearby supply room. I looked brand new and the new "dress" suited me well.

"Well I guess I'm going home for now…"

"Oh no, you're not…You still have a whole party to attend…"

"I have no date…"

"Oh yeah ya do…" Arthur took my hand and we walked back to the party.

Arthur's hand was warm and kind. I looked at Arthur and the moonlight made his hair sparkle immensely.

We walked up to the doors and walked in with arms hooked.

We looked at people stared at us with amazement and resentment, but Arthur remained stone-faced against them. I blushed as he took my waist and brought me to the center of the room where we danced for what seemed like years.

-King Uther was dumbfounded and amazed at Arthur for his kindness towards Tabitha.

He was very upset though, at Lady Jane who made a mess of things at his expense.

She's already been escorted away from the castle.

As the King watched his son dance with the servant girl from Neirvenya, he realized his delicacy with her body as if he was trying to _savor_ her presence.

They danced calmly and serenely. Tabitha's dress glide across the floor as Arthur held her close to his person.

After long the party started to descend and people began to become more open.

In a dark corner of the room a man with a dark, scruffy beard watched from behind the scenes as the couple danced with elegance and promise but mostly eyed the servant girl, Tabitha.

That night Arthur took Tabitha back to a one-room house that looked rather rural in Camelot.-

"Why are we here, Arthur?"

I looked at Tabitha with a mischievous smile. She gave me a confused look.

"A few days ago, I lost that fight."

"Oh goodness, are you still over that fight?...Look, you won and I lost."

"No…I said I gave up right before I captured you. Technically, you won that fight by default."

"You're right….I did win that fight…but…what does this house have to do with anything."

I walked up to the door of the house and opened it. Tabitha's mouth was agape and her eyes were widened. She walked into the home and she looked amazed.

"What…is all this?" She asked me with a daunting look on her face. I looked at her with a blatant look.

"It's your new home. I told you I would find you a place to stay and I have. I knew the couple that lived here. They've long since left. I had those clothes that Adam gave you confiscated and replaced with some new things. I hope you like them-"Tabitha put her warm arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for being the prince I thought you to be…" she said whimpering into my shoulder. I held the back of her head in my palm.

-Tabitha and Arthur hugged like that for minutes before Tabitha decided to get it together. Arthur and Tabitha talked for hours more closely than Tabitha did with Adam. Tabitha sat and Arthur lay next to her, near the fireplace and stared at the flames.-

"Tabitha?..." Arthur said, I looked at him and yawned silently.

"Yes?"

"Tell me…why exactly…_did_ you run away from home?" Arthur looked at me. I sighed and then I smiled.

"When I was a young girl…my mother would be so cruel to me…She made me feel…small…tiny…insignificant…She cut my hair out of frustration at Sylvia, a maid who took care of me."

"Oh really? What did Sylvia do to get her so angry?

"Sylvia said something…something about me and my birthmark. My…step-mother said that whether or not, she is what she is…she will _always_ be useless. And to make it dreadfully clear, she cut my hair off and she's kept it short ever since…"

"Hm…when you left why didn't you grow it back out?" Arthur turned his head to me.

"I couldn't bring myself to grow it back out…It's easier to keep now…Besides, I never liked my long hair…If you ever saw me with long hair, you'd probably say it was weird on me."

"No, I wouldn't…" I looked Arthur in the eyes, he continued. "Your mother was unkind to you, Tabitha…I would like to see you with long hair and if I ever did, I'd say you looked…beautiful."

-Arthur looked into Tabitha's dark magenta eyes and smirked. Tabitha blushed and turned her head away from him. Arthur laughed out loud. He looked out the window and gasped-

"What is it?" I asked Arthur. He turned to me. "The sun's gone down and it's dark out…I have to leave…"

"Oh! Why?" I stood up and so did Arthur as he dusted off his clothing.

"I'd hate to have my father thinking I was out with some servant doing god knows what…he already dislikes me being as kind as I am."

"Oh really?...Why is that?"

"I don't know…Fathers…just can't understand them…" Arthur walked to the door.

"Oh! Arthur?..." Arthur turned to me as he opened the door. We looked at each for a few seconds before two loud footsteps came up the stairs to the door. The dark silhouette lunged a knife at Arthur but Arthur ducked and backed up towards me. He unsheathed his sword quickly enough to block the assailant's next attack. Arthur and the hooded man fought each other fiercely for what seemed like hours while I stood on the staircase away from the battle. Arthur took a wrong move and the man kicked him into a wall, he prepared to take his knife and stab Arthur in the stomach.

"No!" I screamed as I jumped in front of Arthur barely even thinking of consequences.

It felt like time had stopped for a second as I leapt between Arthur and his imminent demise.

_A true princess always fights for what's right, Talithei…Always…_

I hit the ground in a thud. I gasped for air as my sight began to blurry. Arthur yelled; he took his sword and stabbed the man clearly in the center of his body making him fall on his back. His hood fell off of his head and he was revealed to be Adam…_my_ Adam…I was so sad…I refuse to die the same day _he_ does…I refuse….I…refuse…I touched my stomach which had a strange aching in it. I lift my hand up to the light of flames in the fireplace and my blood flickered and glistened in the light…Heh…that's too bad…I would've liked being with Arthur for a while longer…I guess it's not _too _late to confess…I definitely liked him…Ya hear that, Arthur?

I looked up to Arthur who screamed for help from the locals. I slowly began to shut my eyes until they were completely shut and everything and everyone was shrouded in darkness.

I undoubtedly _did _like you…Who knows?...Maybe I even _loved_ you…but we'll never know now…will we?

_Yes…we will, Talithei…_

I slowly began to feel soft, kind warmth on my face.

I gradually opened my eyes and adjusted to the brightness of the sun that was abnormally bright this day.

I looked around and I was back in the Court Physician's Room where I had slept the first time I came to Camelot. I slowly sat up and cringed at the pain in my stomach, I slowly uncovered myself.

I saw the bandages that wrapped around my stomach area and chest. I began to breathe smoothly, not wanting to open up anything. I got up and went to the mirror.

I saw that my hair had grown to shoulder length and gasped. How long have I been asleep?

Just then Merlin walked in with towels and dropped them at the sight of me.

"Y-You're awake! Ha ha ha!" Merlin smiled and gave me a hug, I yelped slightly from pain and he let go apologizing quickly.

"Merlin!...what's going on? How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"For a 2 weeks…" said Gaius as he walked in.

"What?" I exclaimed. Gaius sat me down and Merlin sat next to me.

"I'm going to catch you up because a lot has happened over the last 2 weeks. Adam was killed by Arthur and Uther is furious. Uther believes that if an assassin like Adam could join the Knights so easily then why more like him couldn't join them…so he's had every knight prove himself not guilty of perfidy."

"Okay then what about Arthur, what's he doing?"

"Arthur feels guilty about what happened…says it's his fault and has asked his father to punish him."

"What? No! He can't do that…" I said. Gaius nodded.

"I know. Arthur didn't succeed but Uther is a bit on edge. Lady Jane has been forbidden to come to Camelot until further notice and Arthur had made it clear that if you were ever to wake up, he would be the first to know,…Merlin."

"Oh!" Merlin got up and left immediately. Gaius took to my wounds and re-did them.

"For the first week…Arthur visited you ever day and stayed until it was well into the night…"

I looked at Gaius with amazed eyes.

"Tabitha…Arthur was very frightened when you were stabbed by Adam. I can honestly it was the first time I ever saw him shaking with anger…I'd be careful what you said to him on the matter, he's still quite upset at the entire thing."

"Oh okay-"  
>-Just then, Arthur walked into the room and paused when he saw Talithei, who stood up when he came in, up and about. Arthur sighed deeply and walked over to her in two loud stomps; he hugged her tightly while holding her head to his chest. (He's taller than she is, so…)-<p>

"I'm so sorry, Tabitha…" Arthur hugged me tightly. I poked my head up at him and smiled.

"Uhhh, Arthur?...we're hugging…_again_."

"_Again?"_ said Gaius and Merlin in unison.

"Right! How are you feeling?" Arthur let me go immediately and backed up.

"I feel good, Arthur. Don't worry."

"I wasn't worried. I'm just glad you're alright…When will she be able to work again?"

"Now." I said only to be interrupted by Gaius. "No!...She should rest for a while longer…Merlin, come with me to the Farmer Joseph's land, he says he's found something of interest to us. And you…" Gaius took Arthur, turned him around pushing him out the door comically while Merlin and I laughed. Merlin left behind Gaius and I went back to bed.

I began to dream about something…A woman…A woman that looks exactly like me…but in a big way, she didn't…

I'm not even _close_ to her…

She had long silver hair that shined and sparkled like millions of tiny diamonds connected together, eyes as green as spring forest leaves, and the most amazing skin I had ever seen…

She was so beautiful it was crazy…

It was only her, everything around her was light…a bright, white light…

She frowned…

_Wake up!...Danger!..._

I snapped my eyes opened and I heard horses and the warning bell of Camelot signaling danger.

My hands were tied behind my back and my mouth was covered with a silk rag. I was on top of a horse's back about to depart Camelot.

A man got on the horse; he wore black fur and had terribly breath and a long brown beard. He was terrifying ugly.

"Hello, my dear Tabitha. Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll like where we're going…" the ugly man said and continued. "Oh…and my name is…Lord Barkis…"

I screamed my lungs out but nobody could even hear me.

Guards were beginning to pour out of the woodworks. The man grinned at the guards who had their spears ready to gauge his eyes out and their swords ready to slice him to ribbons.

The man put his gloved hand up and whispered a spell, knocking the guards back with pure force. He chuckled maniacally and took out his long silver sword, gloating over his victory. Arthur ran to us, he caught sight of me and the color flushed from his face. Barkis pointed his sword at Arthur before he could get close.

"You lose, son of Uther Pendragon…" Barkis started to laugh; Arthur attacked Barkis only to have the same force that knocked down the guards used on him as well. I slipped out of my mouth bonding and screamed Arthur's name as Barkis rode off with me in grasp.

I cried and screamed until Barkis finally knocked me out.

Oh god, how could this happen? I only _just_ recovered from a stab by a dagger!

Who is the man, Barkis? What does he want with _me?_

Arthur, I've caused you trouble once again!

I _miss_ him I already…


End file.
